Sailor moon : twin of sailor moon
by Guardian Angel Serenity
Summary: ever wonder what it would be like if sailor moon had a twin sister
1. Chapter 1

Seeing double

"Luna" said Artemis jumping through Serena's bedroom window and waking Luna up

"Yes Artemis" replied Luna standing up and stretching

"I sensed a strange presence near the arcade this morning" answered Artemis

"You don't possibly think it could be her," asked Luna

"Its possible I thought maybe we should go find out," answered Artemis

"Sure" replied Luna and her and Artemis went down to the arcade where they saw Darien

"Hey guys," said Darien as he saw them approaching

"Hey Darien" replied Luna and Artemis.

All of a sudden Luna saw a girl who looked exactly like Serena except with shoulder length hair "Artemis its her" gasped Luna and Darien looked where Luna was looking and said "about time she got here" and Luna looked up at him and said "that's not Serena" and she ran over to the girl and said "Princess Ella" and the girl looked down and gasped then said "Luna" and picked Luna up "oh Luna its been so long"

"Yes it has been what happened," said Luna purring as Ella stocked her just as Darien and arteries came up.

"I'll explain in a little while," replied Ella then she turned and said "Artemis" and knelt down and picked him up. "Princess Ella" replied Artemis then Ella saw Darien and gasped "Darien", Darien wanted to reply but all he could do was look at Ella then Luna remembered that Darien didn't know about Ella "Darien this is Ella she is the sun princess also know as sailor sun she is princess Serena's twin"

"Your still as cute as I remember my dear sister definitely fell in love with a nice man of course I have always fancied you anyway I would like to talk to Luna alone for a bit" said Ella as she turned around and started to walk towards the mall and Luna told Artemis and Darien to find the girls and tell them to meet at Rei's temple in an hour.

Mean while on the other side of the mall Serena Rei Lita Mina and ami where having lunch when all of a sudden Serena's eyes closed and she whispered Ella's back and as she opened her eyes she saw a person who looked exactly like her except her hair was shorter.

"Serena are you ok" said Ami kneeling down on the ground beside Serena

"I think so," replied Serena sitting up just as Darien and Artemis came around the corner but before they could say anything Luna and Ella came from the other direction and all the girls gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with sailor moon  however the sun Princess Ella is my own character

Ok I know this chapters a bit short and lame, I will tell you all more about the time freeze Ella was placed in over the next few chapters.

Meeting the sun princess

As the girls stared at Ella in disbelief Serena convinced herself she was dreaming "ok this is a dream I'll just lay down and close my eyes and when I open them I'll be at home in my nice warm bed" said Serena and Darien walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders and said "Serena its not a dream" "Darien's right" said Luna "this is Ella or I should say the sun princess Ella she is your twin from the moon kingdom" as Luna finished Serena looked up at Ella and instantly recognized the bright blue eyes of her twin sister but didn't want to believe it was true even though she knew it was.

Before Ella could say anything else she herd a scream and instantly knew that there was a monster from the dark side of the moon on which her evil aunt had held her captive in a time freeze for the last two thousand years (when the moon kingdom was destroyed queen serenity's evil twin kidnapped Ella and put her in a time freeze before queen serenity sent the sailor scouts and Serena and Darien to the future) she looked at Serena then gave her a new moon shaped locket and said " say exactly as I do" then her and Serena said in unison "sun and moon crystal power" and they transformed into sailor moon and sailor sun then the others all transformed (Ella's scout uniform was like Serena's but instead of a moon on her necklace and moon earrings she had sun earrings) and Ella led them into battle,


	3. Chapter 3

New Evil and New Powers

As they reached the monster they noticed it wasn't the normal monsters they battle.

"Ah Princess Ella how ever did you escape" came a quiet voice from behind them and they all turned around and saw a person with long black hair and a black dress and Ella said "how could I not honestly did you forget when you did the time freeze spell what you said hmm let me remind you 'time and darkness encase the in a time freeze until the 20th century' and you call yourself evil no wonder no one ever took you seriously"

"That's it," shouted her evil aunt, Michelle "now I can get rid of both of you"

"Hmm what'd we miss" said sailors mini moon, Uranus Neptune Pluto and Saturn, walking up behind Michelle and they all gasped when they say sailor sun and as they just stood there sailor sun said "give up your surrounded and you should remember what happened last time you were on the other end of a blast from the moon and sun scepters" then she looked at sailor moon and sailor moon was sure she herd her say " call for the moon scepter" although it was a telepathic message then sailor sun shouted sun scepter and sailor moon shouted moon scepter and a gold scepter with a gold sun on it appeared in sailor suns hands and a silver scepter with a silver crescent moon on it appeared in sailor moons hands.

"You were lucky this time as I was not prepared for this I will be back" said Michelle leaving a dark moon monster to face the sailor scouts and sailor sun looked at it and thought to herself this should be easy and she turned to face it but before she could attack it hit her with an energy blast and she was thrown back into a wall and knocked out cold and before the scouts could say or do anything the moon and sun scepters both began to glow and they turned into the sun and moon scepter and sailor moon grabbed it and shouted "moon crystal power and a beam of silver light shot from the scepter and hit her tiara turning it into a crescent moon and a beam of gold light did the same to sailor suns but turned her tiara into a sun and she woke up and grabbed the scepter and nodded to sailor moon and the said to the monster "in the name of the sun and moon we will punish

You" and sailor moon d "moon crystal power" and sailor sun said "sun crystal power" and then the bother said "sun and mood scepter elimination" and the monster was hit with a gold and silver energy beam and destroyed and sailor sun and sailor moon turned back into Serena and Ella and as the scepter disappeared the both feinted.

"What just happened?" said rini as her hotaro, trista, Amara and Michelle

"We'll explain in a little while when these two wake up," said Luna


	4. Chapter 4

The Disappearing Princess

It was three in the afternoon and Darien was sitting on a chair beside his bed, it which Serena was lying after she and her twin sister Ella had fought a monster from the dark moon, while Darien was thinking about the days events Serena was having a dream but it wasn't just any dream because it was more like reality….

**Serena's Dream**

"Darien, Luna, lita" yelled Serena as she was running though a dark forest "Anybody"

All of a sudden someone appeared in front of her and she noticed the person as herself but with shoulder length hair this person was panting and she fell over but Serena caught her and noticed a huge cut across her normally beautiful face "you must run Serena I'm sorry my dear sister I can not protect you anymore please forgive me, leave me I will not last long but it should be long enough for you to escape" panted Ella looking Serena in the eye and Serena handed Ella the crystal she had found in a castle and she said "this will protect you" and all of a sudden a branch fell from a tree and knocked Ella out and Serena woke up as she screamed "Ella".

"Serena are you ok" said durian sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his arms around her, "I don't know" said Serena then she started to look around and said "Ella whereas Ella"

At the same time (three in the afternoon) at reins temple Luna and Artemis where sitting on the end of rei's bed in which Ella was lying and she was dreaming…

**Ella's Dream**

"You can not escape me princess" came a voice from the shadows as Ella ran through the forest looking for her twin sister Serena and all of a sudden a dark moon monster jumping from a tree in front of her and growled "give up we've got to surrounded" and it gestured to all the minions of the dark queen. And as they came closer Ella used all her strength to transform into sailor sun and summon the sun scepter leaving her very little power to fight and as she was trying to get up enough energy to try and use the sun scepter to try and teleport herself away from the minions of the dark queen, one of the minions through an energy blast at her but missed and hit the tree above her and the branch fell down on top of her leaving a huge scratch upon her face and as she tried to get out from underneath the branch she detransformed luckily she still had the sun scepter but she knew it would use up all of her energy and when she finds her sister she would not be able to protect her but it was a chance she was willing to take for she knew exactly what was happening and how if she held on long enough her sister would wake up from the dream unharmed but as for her unfortunately she will disappear.

"Sun teleport" yelled Ella having given up on getting out from under the branch and she appeared in front of Serena and she noticed Ella just appear out of nowhere and she ran up to Ella and noticed the scratch on her face, "you must run Serena I'm sorry my dear sister I can not protect you anymore please forgive me, leave me I will not last long but it should be long enough for you to escape" panted Ella looking Serena in the eye and Serena handed Ella the crystal she had found in a castle and she said "this will protect you" and all of a sudden a branch fell from a tree and knocked Ella out and she disappeared but not only from her dream for she had just disappeared from rei's bedroom and Luna screamed "Artemis Ella's disappeared" and they both ran outside to look for the sailor scouts "guys panted Luna stopping in front of the girls "Ella's disappeared we must go check on Serena" and they all ran as fast as they could to Darien's and when they knocked on the door Darien answered and as soon as he was at the door Serena quickly wrote a note went out to the balcony and climbed down to go search for Ella, meanwhile at the door of Darien's apartment, "hey girls what's the matter" said Darien noticing that they must have been running "Ella's disappeared" said lita and Darien let the girls and Luna and Artemis in.

Luna went into Darien's room to check on Serena and she saw she wasn't there "Darien" yelled Luna "Serena's gone" and they all came running into the room and Darien picked up the note Serena left and read it out loud

"I know Ella's in danger and I must find her

Love Serena"

And when he finished reading the note they all looked out the window and saw Serena running down the road "we must go help her" said rei taking out her transformation stick and yelling "Mars Star power" and she transformed into sailor mars and all the others followed suite

"Mercury star power"

"Jupiter star power"

"Venus star power"

And they all transformed and Darien transformed into tuxedo night and told Luna and Artemis to stay here just in case she returns and as the all ran out of Darien's apartment, rini, hotaro, trista, Amara and Michelle were all standing in front of the apartment and as the scouts went past they knew something was wrong and transformed and followed the others when they caught up with them rini said "what's happened" but it was sailor Pluto that answered "Ella disappeared so Serena went looking for her is that what happened" and the others nodded and they saw Serena run around a corner where she came to a dead end so she took out her locket and yelled moon power and transformed into sailor moon but unfortunately she didn't have enough energy to do any thing and the others finally caught up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rescue Mission

Darian ran up to Serena just as she sank to her knees "don't worry sweetie we will save her just rest" said Darian softly helping her up "I'm going to take Serena back to my place can you girls see if you can find out where Ella might be" said Darien to the girls

"Of course" replied Raye as the girls all headed back to the temple meanwhile Darien took Serena back to his apartment and laid her down on the bed before sitting on a chair next to it.

"How are we going to locate her" said Lita as the girls reached the temple, "simple the same way we locate Serena every time she runs off" replied Raye

"You mean use your abilities to search for the silver crystal but wouldn't that lead you to Serena not Ella" asked Mina

"no not exactly i am going to search for the gold crystal it's the same as the silver one however it is gold and holds Ella's powers" replied Raye walking inside the others going to follow her "i suggest you all wait outside" added Raye and the others nodded agreeing and Raye set to work about finding Ella.

Meanwhile deep in a forest in southern Tokyo Michelle had Ella locked up in a small cottage.

"So my dear Ella do you know why you are here" said Michelle as she sat down

Ella just ignored her she didn't want to talk to Michelle as she had kidnapped her just like all those years ago and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she tried to put her in a time Freeze again she just hoped that maybe the other scouts could save her before it does happen as she knew as soon as she was locked in a time freeze she wouldn't be free for at least a century if not longer.

"oh don't worry my dear i don't intend on putting you in another time freeze at least not just yet" said Michelle darkly "however i will take this" and with that she pulled Ella's necklace off.

Suddenly Raye came running out of the temple "I've found her" said Raye stopping in front of the girls "good where about is she" asked ami "in a forest in the southern districts do you think we should tell Serena" replied Raye

"I don't think so in case the kidnapper has set a trap up and in her condition it would be bad" replied Trista "let's go rescue Ella and bring her back to Serena safely"

The others all nodded as they formed a circle and used the sailor teleport appearing outside the cottage "ah their here let's see if they were smart enough to bring my other niece with them" said Michelle evilly as she got up and walked to the door.

"Wait please don't hurt her or the other scouts" said Ella quickly standing up "I'll do it whatever you want i will do it"

Michelle stopped "get me her crystal and in return i will leave your precious sister and the scouts alone"

"I...I'll do it" said Ella walking to the door

"Good girl now you will need this and don't think of disappearing without bringing me the crystal or tipping them, off" replied Michelle handing Ella a black version of her gold crystal and let Ella leave

"Ella are you, ok what happened" said Ami

"How did you get away" asked Mina

"I over powered her" answered Ella "let's just leave"

"Ok we have to go tell Serena your safe" replied Lita and they headed back to Darien's.


End file.
